Killjoys Never Die
by XxHello-AngelxX
Summary: This is the story of the Fabulous killjoys and their epic battle to stay alive, that is, with the help of two girls they meet along the way. *original story deleted. new chapters* rated K  to be safe. Was The Fabulous Killjoys. Killjoys/OCs
1. Summertime

_Killjoys Never Die_

_Chapter 1: Summertime_

_._

_._

_._

"Take that you mother fuckers!" Little Red yelled as she shot a Drac in the head and watch as he fell to the ground. She looked to her right and saw her best friend, Daisy Demolition, with a terrified look on her face as she closed her eyes and shot randomly at nothing.

"Daisy, open your damn eyes and shoot!" Red yelled as she shot another Drac.

Their morning started as any other; wake up, eat, drive out on patrol. That was until their oh-so-faithful van broke down and discovered that they were being tailed by a couple of Dracs. Even if Little Red was pissed that they barley had any food or water left to feed a fucking dog, at least _something _exciting happened.

"Red, behind you!"

Too late.

Before she could even register why Daisy was yelling at her, Little Red cried out and fell to the ground as she felt a burning, stinging sensation in her upper arm. She squinted above her, the sun was too bright for her to see the Drac raise his gun to her head. Red squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen next. She heard the sound of a gun being blasted off and a thud, but felt nothing. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see the Drac dead on the ground by her feet. In panic she quickly scooted away from it and over to where Daisy stood with her purple ray gun still aimed at it.

"Easy, its dead now. Put the gun away before you shoot someone's eye out now, yeah?"

"Holy shit!" Daisy started to jump up and down smiling. "I never shot anything before. Let alone a person."

Daisy put her gun back into her hip holster and noticed Red holding her arm as blood slowly began to ooze from between her gloved hands. "Oh my god!"

Red smiled. "Relax, I just got stun. No big deal." Who was she kidding? It hurt like a bitch. But she wasn't going to let Daisy know that. "Just hand me something to wrap it in."

Daisy went to the van and came back with a bright green bandana and helped wrap it up. "Are you sure? What if it's infected? We need to clean it up."

"I'm fine, really. I'll clean it up when we get back."

Daisy calmed down. "Alright, whatever. But don't come crying back to me when we need to amputate your arm."

Red let out a small chuckle. "Good. Now let's do something about these bodies."

The girls set to work and dragged the Dracs off the side of the road and into a few bushes. Daisy started to go back towards the van when she looked over at Little Red. "What the hell are you doing?"

Red stood up in surprise. "What?"

"Why are you taking their things?"

"Why not," Red snorted as she continued to pat down the dead dracs. "their dead and we need supplies."

"Yea…but…never mind. I'm just going to turn away now so I don't have to witness your disrespectful acts to the dead," Daisy signed.

"It's not like their real or anything, but, your choice." Red walked back to the van with a few white ray guns in her arms and threw them in the back seat of the van.

"And where do you think you are going now?" Daisy watched as Red started to go through the BL/ind car.

"Taking their radio and what ever other necessities we may need."

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal!"

"Honey, we sailed that ship a long time ago," Red called back.

Little Red came back with a couple of cans of food, a transmitter, some , and a pair of jumper cables. "I had a feeling that I could find a pair of these."

Red went to work on the car while Daisy tried to find a signal on the transmitter. "Hey, what station is Demon on? Maybe he could give us a lift."

"I think its on station six."

Daisy played with the knobs a while longer until a faint voice was heard behind all of the static.

"Hello? Anyone there? It's Daisy Demolition and Little Red." Daisy tried, but to no vale as her voice was overcome by even more static.

"What's wrong?" Red walked over with her hands full of grease.

"Lost the signal."

"Well," Red signed and wiped her hands on her faded black skinny jeans. "its official: were screwed."

"C'mon," Daisy stood up. "I think I saw a gas station a few miles down. If we leave now we could be back before dark."

Little Red hesitated. The one thing she did _not_ like anymore than getting ghosted was leaving her car behind.

"I don't know. What if somebody comes by and takes it?"

"I promise you," Daisy Demolition put a hand on her shoulder. "no one will take it. We can pack some of our things with us if somebody happens to come by. Ok?"

"Fine," Red huffed. "but if my shit gets stolen, its your grave your digging."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I would just like to say that I am SUPER sorry for the long wait (all summer actually) and as I have said before, I dont have any internet access at home so the only way that I coul publishupdate is either at school or a relatives house. I know, it sounds crazy, but for some wired reason I'm able to UD faster when I'm at school:)**

**Anyways, as some of my old readers out there still sticking with me, I would just like to say thank you sosososos much! Also, some of you may have notice how diffrent the chapters are and I promise that this will be the LAST time that I change anything in the story (besides grammer and anything else some of you may point out). And if some of you out there are new readers, than congradulations! You didn't have to go threw the three month long writers block and the constant changing of thechapters!**

**So again, i would just love to give a HUGE thank you to all of you out there for giving the time to read this:))**

**Xoxo,**

**Brianna**


	2. House Of Wolfs

_Killjoys Never Die_

_Chapter 2: House Of Wolves_

_._

_._

_._

"I swear, this is what hell must feel like."

I complained for probably the hundredth time that day. As our luck would have it, we were stranded out in zone 3 with nothing of the sorts to kept us alive. _'well…this is just fucking peachy,' _I mentally thought to myself as I wiped away some more sweat off my forehead.

I was pretty sure that time was passing slowly in some sort of sick, twisted way of taunting me, but to be honest, I wasn't entirely paying attention.

Daisy Demolition had her feet dragging beside me while she aimlessly played with the radio, trying to get somsort of signal out there, but nothing. We stopped talking to each other a while ago-so it was nothing but complete silence in the empty desert…except for the occasional crying of the vultures circling above us.

I knew that talking to your self for this long meant two things; that you were so lonely and desperate enough, or you were just plain fucked up. I went with the latter.

I pulled my black and red waist length hair into a pony tail and used my bandana to push my bangs back as the air around my neck suddenly becoming cooler. I quickly thanked my lucky stars that I wasn't in Florida anymore, only god knows how hot I would have been down there. But, unfortunately, most of Florida was completely underwater from 2012. The wars caused massive amounts of radiation to spread across the world, so it pretty much just boosted up global warming. The heat from the sun also caused the world to be one giant ball of dust, killed of any sort of plants, animals, and people from the face of the earth.

After the wars broke out and the radiation killed everything, the world became a every-man-for-them-selves game. Cities were destroyed, friends and families ruined, and many lives lost. Nothing was the same after that. That was, until, BL/ind took over. Nobody knew where the hell these goons came from, but after the fall of the world's government they started to rebuild cilivstation.

The first few months were just fucking great. Building were rebuilt, bossiness's restored, etc. they created there own set of laws and regulations that made most people happy. So that was where they got the name from; Better Living Industries. Some people started to rebel and didn't follow the rules and just did their own thing. It was like the hippies protesting against 'the man' back in the 60's. That's when they created the 'happy pills'.

It was probably the best thing I have ever had in my whole life. All of the pain, loss, hurt feelings I had just suddenly disappeared. I would sometimes take about 5 each day. One time me and my mom fought for the last pill we had. We eventually moved from south Florida to California, the base of BL/ind. Or as Battery City they all called it. Every one was happy there. But some people didn't take the pills, so the company started to recruit people to force and arrest anyone who didn't follow the laws.

After the first five years things changed, a lot. And not for the good either. Everyday life soon started to feel like a prison. We had to wear certain clothes, go to bed and wake up on a schedule, had to do certain things a way and sometimes, weren't even allowed to do things we did everyday.

"Hey, Red."

"Yea?" I turned to Daisy.

"You hear that?" she turned in a complete 360 with a slightly scared and confused look on her face.

"What are ya talking about? Damn, that sun is _really_ getting to your head," I laughed and kept walking, that was until I did start to hear the noise.

"Hear it now?"

I turned around and saw a giant bowl of dust heading stright our way. "Killjoys?"

Daisy shrugged and took out her raygun. "I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Do you really think any Better Living goons would be blasting music out in the middle of no where?"

She sighed. "Would you please be serious for once? There could bemore Dracs after us."

"Hey, one of us has to kept the spirit alive somehow."

As the seconds ticked on by, a very poorly beaten up and spray painted Trans am came closer into view. Yea, defiantly killjoys.

"Hey! Stop, you guys!'' I yelled as I jumped up and down on the road. Hell, to them I probably just looked like a little bouncing dot.

The car pulled up beside us with all the windows down and the music kept to a minimum in the background. The driver, a very familiar looking red-head, pulled down his bandana from his mouth and smirked, "Well, well, well. And what do we have here? If it isnt the charming Little Red."

I stepped up and placed my hands on my hips, careful of my injured arm, and waved at all of the boys in the car. "Hey, guys. Long time no see, eh?" It was quite obvious that Daisy didn't have the slightest idead of who they where. All of the boys stepped out of the Trans am with smiles on their faces. To me they all looked the same since I saw them last at a raid about a year and a half ago. Just with the exception of some new battle scars, but that was nothing new.

"Your tell'n me," Fun Ghoul snorted. "what the hell are you two doing all the way out here?"

I shrugged. "Our car broke down a few miles down when we where fighting a couple of Dracs. Nothing big."

"Nothing big?" Daisy practily screamed in my ear. "We nearly got killed and your arm ghosted off!"

"Whoa," Kobra Kid said. "We've been running around zones 1 and 2 today and didn't even see any Dracs around. How many were their?"

"Only about five tracked us down," I said. "They kinda followed us all the way down Rout Guano until our van got busted when they decided to go all bat shit on us."

"C'mon and hop in," Jet Star waved us over. "We'll give you a ride to your car."

"Really? You would do that?" Daisy asked.

"Do you really think that we would leave a couple of poor, defenseless, little girls out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey," I tried to put as much force into my words as possible, but I don't think I achieved it. "We are not defenseless or little."

Party rolled his eyes. "Honey, your shorter than Fun Ghoul. _That's _saying something." he said earning a glare and punch in the arm from Ghoul himself.

Daisy threw her hands up. "Ok, ok. We'll go with you guys. Lets just hurry up, I'm getting hungry."

.

.

.

It took only about another half hour until we all finally reached our hippie looking van. And by the looks of it, no body's been around. The exterminator's car and the bodies where still there, so that meant that the S/C/A/R/C/R/O/W/S didn't come by. Yet.

Jet and Ghoul stood over the car's hood while Party followed Daisy over to where the bodies where and to look out for anything else. Kobra just hung out on the hood of their car flipping through a magazine. I sat in the passenger seat of my car and began to pick at the dried blood on my arm and wincing everytime I did so. It didnt hurt as bad as it did before, now it was just a throbing pain.

"Well," Fun Ghoul said stepping away from the car. "looks like the combustion is shot along with the radiator. Nothing I can do about it until we get back to our place. All of my tools are there."

"Damn," I muttered. Just our luck. "How long would it take?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. A few hours at the most."

Party and Daisy walked over. "Did you guys fix it yet?" He asked.

"Nope," Jet popped up from under the car. "We gotta go back to the diner and get our tools."

"By the time we get back there it will already be too dark out. We can come back in the morning."

"Ooo," Fun Ghoul smirked. "Do I hear a sleepover?"

Party rolled his eyes and looked over at me and Daisy. "If its ok with you two. We wont force you."

"That's ok," Daisy said nervously. "We don't want to burden you. We have enough room in the car for both of us."

"Are you crazy?" Jet Star came up from behind us. "You guys will get killed out here by your self's."

"We would _love_ to stay over," I nudged Daisy. "wouldn't we?"

She mumbled a string of incoherent curse words before she walked away to the car. Everyone piled into the Trans am as I sat in place beside Fun Ghoul and Daisy. The music was on full blast as we listened to the killjoys pirate radio, hosted by the one and only Dr. Death Defying. Daisy soon fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. Jet Star just simply looked out the window and Fun Ghoul was chain smoking like there was no tomorrow.

We finally made it to the small diner by the time it was pitch dark out as the front windows gave off the only light within miles. A small head appeared from one of the windows before it came running out the wooden door as we all got out of the car.

Her mob of hair, much like Jet Stars, bounce as she came running up to Party Poison before giving him a high five, which she had to jump to reach his height.

"Party," the little girl said. She couldn't be no more than ten at the most. "who are they?"

I didn't realize that she was talking about Daisy and I until everyone turned towards us.

"Thats Little Red and Daisy Demolition. There going to stay with us for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoohoo! Yay, two chapters in two days! Hope that you all liked the first chapter, and if any of you see any grammar mistakes or anything wrong with the characters, please either PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!<strong>

**So, anyways, if any of you are fans of MCR on facebook than you had obivously seem their most recent post about the Honda Civic Tour. But, if you dont have a computer OR a facebook, than its quite obivouse that you havnt herd of such nonscence. So on it lookes like their having a contest for a lucky winner to win two tickets to a show of their choice. But heres the catch, its a contest to become the official blogger for that city. Who ever wins gets a front page post about themselfs (and there tour bloog) on and , so ENTER ENTER ENTER!**

**Xoxo,**

**Brianna**

**P.S: Im not quite sure when I'll be able to up date again since I dont have internet access at home, so I'll just try to UD as much as possible!**


	3. Vampire Money

**Hello all of my Crash Queens and motorbabies! I have some very important news for you all below, but first of all I would just like to say thank you to anyone that has been reading this story that I practically but all of my heart and soul into:) And now, onto more important news...**

**First: Ok, just to clear some things up about the MCR killjoys. As said in interviews, the killjoys are nothing like MCR and are just their alteregos in the killjoy universe, so that means that they where never a band and they never got married and had kids. But they still all have the same names, personality (kinda), and that they are all in their late 20's. Ok? Good.**

**Second: If some of you have read wolfbane17's "Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison" and Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior's "Memory" (and if you havnt I highly reccomend that you do or I will cut you:) just note that the killjoy character Little Red is not related to my story what so ever, she is my OC that I made up for their stories and I use her personaly for mine.**

**Third: Honestly, I have no idea when i'll be about to up date agin after this:(( Since I dont have internet access (except for my phone) at home the only time I can ever upload a new chapter is when I' at someone else's house, sorry. I'm going shopping all day tomorrow and might be going home that night, so maybe sometime inbetween that I'll try to finish up chapter 4.:))**

**Ok, enough of that loud ass mouth of mine, onward to chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>Killjoys Never Die<em>

_Chapter 3: Vampire Money_

_._

_._

Daisy Demolition got up from the dusty old mattress as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up Little Red sleeping next to her. She stretched, feeling the knots in her back crack with every movement, and slipped her jacket over her tank top along with a pair of worn jeans.

Daisy silently creped into the kitchen of the diner and slightly relieved that no one else was even up yet. _Probably has something to do with the sun barley being up,_ Daisy thought to herself as she got a can of Better Living peaches. She sat down in one of the booths and eagerly started to eat the peaches, looking out the window every couple of seconds checking for Draculoids.

A shuffling from down the hall brought her out of her thoughts as a very tired looking Jet Star came staggering into the kitchen, already fully dressed in his killjoy clad as his afro stuck out in all directions. "Mourni'n."

"Good mourning." Daisy said in a small voice as she continued to glance out the window. Truth to be told, she wasn't entirely comfortable staying with four killjoys that she particularly didn't know that well, but since Red seemed to know them preety well enough she could deal with it. She nervously brush her fingers through her untidy, purple streaked curly hair as she continued to gaze out into the dessert.

"Don't worry," Jet said sliding into the booth across from her. "No Drcas coming through here. We have cameras about a mile down the road."

"How can you do that?"

"Easy," he shrugged. "Fun Ghoul disconnected the wires from the reception to Better Living and connected it to our news feed server. We have two cameras set up in the back and front."

"But cant they track them with the chips? I'm pretty positive that they would have noticed that two of their cameras where no longer online." Daisy replied. She didn't really want to have a conversation right now, just making small talk long enough until everyone else got up. The sooner they leave the better.

"Beats me. Ghouls the evil mastermind behind it all. We haven't had any Dracs come 'round here in a while, so I guess whatever the hell it was worked."

Daisy laughed, still sorting through the awkwardness that was present in their current situation. "Sounds better than what we had as security at our old place."

"And what was that?" Jet asked, a small smile tugged at the ends of his mouth.

"Each of us would take turns hanging out on the roof doing lookout. The sunburns where a bitch."

Jet laughed. "Man, that must have sucked."

"You have no idea."

They fell silent for a few minutes as Daisy finished eating while Jet tried to fix his ray gun before the rest of the killjoys came walking in one-by-one, Little Red and Gracie being the last.

"Hey," Party Poison called out as he exited from the back room. "before we go and fix up the van Dr. D needs us to go make a supplies run. NewsAGoGo's gonna meet us over at the gas station and give us a few things."

"We don't have enough room in the car for everyone, so who's gonna stay?" Kobra Kid asked looking around the room. All eyes fell on Grace.

"Oh, c'mon! why is it always me?" she exclaimed, throwing her small hands into the air. "I haven't seen News in _forever_!"

"I'll stay." Red piped in. Her small body sat on top of the counter as Grace stood next to her. Red didn't even bother to get ready as she was still dressed in a bright blue tee shirt and black shorts.

"You don't have to-" Party started but Red cut him off with the wave of her hand.

"I don't mind. Besides, a kid like her needs some action 'round here." Red playfully ruffled Gracie's abnormal curly hair as she squealed with excitement.

"Fine," Party signed. "Anyone else want to volunteer?" No one dared to look him in the eye. "Good, I'll choose than. Fun Ghoul, you can stay."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so," Party smirked. "and News just doesn't like you."

"Please, how can anyone resist these stunning good looks?" Fun Ghoul said flipping his hair back, but a look from Party Poison made him sign in defeat. "Whatever, I'll stay. But you owe me big time Party," he growled.

.

"_Up 'n at 'em all you Crashqueens and Gearheads! The zones looking clear out today, so just kick back, relax, and enjoy some tunes to help kept you sane and survive another day…" _

With a sudden click, Dr. Death Defying's voice ended and was replace with the ecstatic sounds of The Mad Gear and Missile Kid. Little Red laid stomach down on an old lawn chair tapping her foot along with the beat as rows of cans and broken bottles sat a few yards away from her. She took aim once again and successfully shot a bottle as it exploded into the sand. She eventually destroyed the rest of them before there was nothing left but shards of glass and blasted cans scattered everywhere.

"God, I'm so fucking bored." she muttered to her self as she got up and walked over to where Fun Ghoul was working on a motorcycle. It was painted a faded, bright green with many mischievous phrases and stikers covering some parts along with a black spider spread across the tank. Little Red admired the work as she plopped down on the dirt ground next to Fun Ghoul who had yet to notice her presence.

"Hey."

Fun Ghoul jumped, obviously surprised, and hit his head on the bike. "Sonofabitch!" he hissed as he pushed himself out from under the bike and looked up to see Red trying to hide her laughter. "What the hell, why'd you do that?"

She gave him a cheeky grin and shrugged. "I love scarring people."

"Well," Ghoul said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "It seems like you and Show Pony both have that in common. Want one?" he offered Red.

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't smoke. That shit kills you."

Ghoul laughed. "Hey, if the Dracs havn't gotten to me now, I don't think these will anytime soon."

"True that. So, what'cha doin'?"

"Just tweaking up the brakes a little." he said wiping his black stained hands on a rag. "See that door with the wood over it?" He asked nodding towards the side door that lead into the back of the diner.

Red looked over her shoulder. "Yea, why?"

"Made that one about a month ago when the brakes stopped working." Ghoul said blowing a puff of smoke.

Red whistled. "Damn."

"Yea, Dr. D was _pissed_! Wouldn't let me drive it for about two weeks."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's your's?"

Ghoul shrugged. "Mostly. I found it and did all of the shit to it, but we all share it when we need to. The Trans am is like Party Poison's too, but we all share it."

She laughed. "I love what you did to it. Maybe I'll have you do my car."

He smiled. "Yeah, greens my favorite color. But Party's the one with the wicked artistic skills and painted the spider on it. The same thing is painted on the hood of the trans too."

"So," Red said after a few moments of silence. "is there anything fun to do 'round here?"

From the look on Fun Ghoul's face, Little Red could tell that he was thinking long and hard as he looked around the empty dessert. The only things around being the two of them, a half broken motorcycle, and a run-down makeshift diner. "How 'bout a test drive, eh?" He asked giving her a side glance.

She smiled back. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really feel like proof reading it, so if there are any grammar mistakes that you found can you please point tham out to me? I'm absolutly horribly at spelling.<strong>

**Review:D**


End file.
